heterocromía
by Torao Dixon
Summary: pero lo que más llamo la atención del capitán fue el color de sus ojos, teniendo uno color miel y el otro de un color plomo, era mucho más callada que el resto, pero no por eso le prestaban menos atención, corrección...no por eso él, le prestaría menos atención.


Si le preguntaban a alguno de los tripulantes de aquel barco, nunca, pero nunca pensaron encontrar algo como eso.

Acababan de llegar a una isla, no había habitantes en ella, de eso se dieron cuenta de inmediato solo era vegetación y un barco hecho pedazos en la orilla, al revisarlo se dieron cuenta de que no habían tripulantes, nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que aparecieron dos pequeñas desde la maleza cerca de aquella embarcación.

Aquellas chicas eran como dos gotas de agua, sus rostros eran iguales, con la diferencia de sus ropas y su color de cabello; una vestía un vestido blanco al igual que su pálida piel, su cabello era de color rosa pastel en cambio la otra llevaba un vestido celeste y su cabello era de color azul cielo, ambas tenían los ojos color esmeralda, estaban heridas cubiertas de vendas, pero sonreían como si nada malo hubiera pasado en aquel barco.

- Ura! Nhene!- se escucho la voz de otra muchacha provenir del mismo lugar de donde habían salido aquellas pequeñas anteriormente- ayúdenme con esto joder!

- Ya vamos shen!- gritaron alegremente antes de volver por donde habían salido.

En unos minutos, las chicas volvían de vuelta, acompañadas de una muchacha mucho más alta, de unos 15 años de edad, de cabello azul con la mitad de la cabeza rapada, también tenía heridas pero nada serio.

Al percatarse de los hombres que la observaban solo chasqueo la lengua, al parecer aburrida de la situación.

- Ustedes, quien demonios son?

Un hombre alto y de bastante musculatura, suspiro, algo malo había pasado ahí, levanto la mano saludando a aquella chica –no te preocupes, solo vinimos a reabastecernos y vimos esto de paso, solo queremos ayudar.

Un suspiro de resignación de parte de la chica fue la respuesta –nos atacaron cuando estábamos llegando acá, nos descuidamos porque nuestra capitana estaba enferma, solo fueron unos hijos de puta que se aprovecharon de la situación

- Shen, cuantas veces tengo que decir que cuides aquel vocabulario

- Capitana!- la chica soltó lo que traía en sus brazos y junto con las gemelas fueron a recibir a la capitana de aquella tripulación, una mujer hermosa, de cabello verde oscuro, y ojos lilas, la mitad de los hombres que observaban la situación estuvieron a punto de piropear a la mujer, si tan solo no hubiera sido por que su capitán había hecho acto de presencia.

Un pelirrojo acababa de llegar al lugar, sus tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo lo delataban, akagami Shanks.

Observo la escena unos momentos antes de ordenarle a sus hombres que ayudaran y no se quedaran viendo.

A las pocas horas todos los tripulantes de aquella embarcación habían hecho acto de presencia, la mayoría eran mujeres, solo cuatro hombres en una tripulación de trece personas; pero para shanks su atención se dirigió hacia una muchacha de cabellos negros cortos, de unos 15 años también, vestía unos pantalones cortos, con dos katanas amarradas a su cadera y una polera holgada hasta la cintura, pero lo que más llamo la atención del capitán fue su heterocromia, teniendo uno de sus ojos color miel y el otro de un color plomo, era mucho más callada que el resto, pero no por eso le prestaban menos atención, al parecer era la más herida de todo el grupo, sus cuerdas vocales se habían dañado al recibir de cerca un impacto de cañón, sin contar que tenía algunas costillas rotas y magulladuras en la mayoría de su cuerpo.

-OOOOO-

Al caer la noche, los tripulantes de la tripulación "hebi no me" como se habían presentado aceptaron la ayuda de los otros, decidiendo que viajarían con ellos a la próxima isla para encontrar un barco y seguir con su camino, y mientras armaban las tiendas a la orilla del mar, akagami se acerco a la muchacha que miraba la luna sentada cerca del agua.

Un saludo, y nada, un "como te sientes?" y nada, el pelirrojo comenzó a pensar que también estaba sorda, hasta que la chica comenzó a escribir en una libreta.

"lo siento"

Fue lo único que escribió, a shanks se le encogió el corazón, pero no por eso dio por terminada la conversación- no me pidas disculpas a mí, no tienes porque disculparte, tu solo protegías a tu capitán.

"incomoda"

- Kho – quien es el médico de la tripulación de los ojos de serpiente- dijo que con el pasar de los días la incomodidad ira menguando, por cierto me llamo Shanks

" Kadota Aya, ese es mi nombre"

- Un lindo nombre para una linda chica- le dijo sonriente, y aunque era de noche y la luna no iluminaba demasiado, pudo percatarse de un leve sonrojo por parte de la chica- dime Aya puedo preguntarte algo?

"Preguntar puedes, que te responda, depende"

- Ura y nhene, que son las navegantes, Shen que es la investigadora, Kho que es el médico y Mana que es que es una de las tripulantes, son de muy corta edad, puedo preguntar el porqué?

"Cosas de la vida, tal vez~"

- No me puedes dar una pista- menciono el pelirrojo con un puchero en los labios

"Quizás mas adelante, prefiero tener voz para responder ese tipo de cosas"

- Dime, no te duelen?

"preguntas demasiadas cosas, no crees?

- No lo creo- y era verdad no se había dado cuenta, pero aquella muchacha atraía demasiado su atención- necesito saber cómo serán las personas con las que compartiré un mes al menos.

"No puedo sentir dolor"

- Porque?- ya se lo había imaginado, cualquier persona con ese tipo de lesiones estaría postrado en cama sin moverse, ahora entendía el porqué sus nakamas le habían pedido que descansara más que los demás

"prefiero tener voz para responder ese tipo de cosas" –volvió a mostrarle aquel mensaje.

- Creo que ya es tarde- no quería, pero debía ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas, aunque se escuchaban risas y cantos no quería que ocurriera un desorden mayor, aquella tripulación debía descansar- deberíamos volver

"Creo que tienes razón, estoy cansada"

- Si gustas puedes dormir en mi camarote, estarás mas tranquila, yo me quedare acá afuera

"Vaya, gracias"

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, alzo una mano el dirección a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse correctamente, le costaba caminar, se notaba, por eso no le soltó la mano hasta unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban ambas tripulaciones, nadie se percato del gesto, estaban demasiado entretenidos intercambiando aventuras para notar la llegada de su capitán.

- señorita!- gritaron las gemelas

"ya se van a dormir?"- les mostro una sonrisa a la vez que mostraba el papel, el capitán sonrió, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

- Si! –asintieron enérgicamente- Mana quería esperarla, pero se durmió primero, mañana le dará el buenos días junto con nosotras!

Sin mediar nota alguna, se agacho a la altura de las niñas, beso la frente de cada una y las envió a dormir.

- Aya, yo también quiero mi beso de buenas noches~~- le dijo un muchacho de cabello negro corto, se trataba del segundo al mando, kurogane era su nombre, un muchacho de unos 18 años con el rostro marcado por expresiones frías que contrastaba totalmente con el trato que le entregaba a sus nakamas

"MUERETE KURO"- los demás presentes no tardaron en hacer sonar sus risas y burlas para el primero a bordo.

Que tripulación más llamativa, pensó mas de alguno.

Shanks en cambio se quedo mirando el camino por el que se fue la chica acompañada de Shen hacia el mismo camarote que él le había prometido.


End file.
